robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo-Avant Institution
The Neo-Avant Institution, sometimes shortened to NAI, is a Robloxian production company that specializes in dramatic and art media. It is currently owned and operated by the institution president DonValuta. The company moved into the Robloxian television industry on December 26, 2015, and will be producing content for it as an independent company. History Pre-NAI Originally, Don started in the Robloxian film industry, often dubbed "Robloxiwood". His first company, The Mafia Films, was started under his original account DonCurrency in September 2009. Its first production was Carlo County Outlaws, released November 27, 2009. The company's original focus was to create films centered around the world of organized crime, such as the mafia and syndicates. As the company released more films and became more popular, the company acquired several film companies and turned them into TMF subsidiaries. In 2012, KrisBush15 became president of TMF and spun off these subsidiaries into independent companies. TMF was eventually merged into the original iteration of The ConFilm Production Corporations of Roblox (also known as ConFilms) in December 2012. Following an argument, the corporations which made up ConFilms, including TMF, broke apart and essentially closed the company on March 24, 2013. On March 30, Don, now CosimoValuta, re-established The Mafia Films as an independent company. The Story of the House was the new company's first release. After the release of PayDay For You and Me, which marked the first instance of TMF and the Robloxian TV Industry collaborating, RMC Media Networks secured the rights to broadcast all videos made by DonValuta and his company, and PayDay For You and Me was the first film to be aired on RMC. Soon enough, TMF acquired new subsidiaries; however, on July 20, 2013, ownership of the company transferred to TEDOG1232. An argument over leadership ensued which led to Cosimo being fired from the company he helped create. At the decision of the company's new administrators, TMF closed on July 22, 2014. The Neo-Avant Institution On July 22, 2014, following the demise of his original company, CosimoValuta created The Neo-Avant Institution, a new company that would specialize in creating dramatic and arthouse movies. The goal was to develop film ideas that carried deeper and more serious meanings, while also being able to venture into the abstract and conceptual if necessary. Shortly after its creation, the company released its first short film production, Premonition. The Mafia Films was re-established as NAI's first subsidiary, subsequently followed by the re-acquisition of RobloxDC Studios and RobloxMarvel Studios, two companies which TMF formerly had control of. On November 21, 2014. NAI officially released its first theatrical film The Great Darkness, co-produced with the RobloxDC subsidiary. On March 1, 2015, The Neo-Avant Institution released all ownership of RobloxDC Studios, and their related film properties, to Littlegreen1 and all claims to RobloxMarvel Studios back to Iammister. On March 27, 2015, ownership of TMF was transferred to ConFilms. On December 2, 2015, NAI announced it would host the first edition of The Director Awards, a format which DonValuta developed, at The Garde Theater. Move to television On December 20, 2015, a deal was brokered between NAI and RMC Media Networks for the broadcast rights to an upcoming NAI TV series co-produced with Poppleworks Media, as well as reasserting the previous contract of broadcasting rights to all TMF & NAI videos. In late December 2015, tensions were rising across the tightly-knit Robloxian film industry. A wave of infighting developed, as distrust and accusations of abuse of power were made against Roblox Film Wiki administrators Zilex1000 and BenIsLegit. DonValuta spoke with BenzBot, a member of the Roblox Television Networks Group, about the contrasts between the generally peaceful television field and the seemingly frequent conflicts occurring in Robloxiwood. On December 26, The Neo-Avant Institution made the decision to move into the Robloxian television industry, leaving the Robloxian film industry, and the company's heritage as a leading film company, behind. Originally, rTV Networks offered to start a new subsidiary managed by DonValuta named Neo-Avant Television for the move, with the remainder of the company remaining in the film industry; however, Don instead decided to move the entire company over. Originally, rTVN offered Don "a very lucrative subsidiary deal" for the company, which Don momentarily accepted; Don later changed his mind and decided to attempt being an independent production company in the Robloxian television industry, one of only a few to ever exist. Don has, however, stated NAI may become an rTV Networks subsidiary if he does not achieve success independently. The Neo-Avant Institution is the first ever Robloxian media company to fully switch industries; setting an unusual precedent for Robloxian media as a whole. Productions released by The Neo-Avant Institution As a Robloxiwood company * Premonition (2014) * Avenge (2014 reboot) * The Great Darkness ''(2014, co-production with RobloxDC Studios) * ''Assortments (2014) * Spirit of the Season: The Zilex1000 Holiday Film (2014, co-production with Zilex1000 Productions) * The Discrepancy (2015) * Innovation (2015) As a Robloxian TV company * ''Untitled Film Project ''(2016) * ''Untitled TV Series Project ''(2016) Category:Production companies